TODO
by Bellapaolacullen
Summary: "MIS PADRE HAN MUERTO DEJANDONOS SOLAS". UN DIA UN SUEÑO PODRA CAMBIAR LA VIDA DE TODOS EN ESPECIAL LA DE ALICE Y BELLA... UN SECUESTRO UN REENCUENTRO... SU VIDA SE VOLVERA UN CAOS


**Capitulo II- REVELACIONES**

-¿Cómo? En el hospital, ¿Qué paso?- dijo con vos rota las lágrimas ya estaban brotando.

-Si como escuchaste, papá y mamá están en el hospital, un oficial me llamo al celular avisándome donde se encontraban, por eso debes apurarte debemos llegar lo más pronto posible.

-Ok-respondió Alice, quería sonar calmada pero la conocía tan bien que sabía que estaba fingiendo, yo también está preocupada por ellos, pero en estos momento Alice no me demostraría lo preocupada que estaba; pero sabía que se derrumbaría, por eso tenía que estar calmada, ella no ellos me necesitaban, tenía que ser fuerte por ellos por mí.

-Alice tranquila, mis papas sobrevivirán sabes lo fuerte que son- no sabía si se lo decía a ella o me lo decía a mí.

Después pudimos llegar al hospital, al llegarel oficial Miranda nos comento; que mis padres habían tenido un "accidente de transito" cuando venían de vuelta del aeropuerto. Todavía no se sabia si era un accidente o fue intencional, pero tenia una corazonada que me afirmaba que la respuesta era la segunda afirmación.

Momentos después la enfermera nos llamo; decía que mis papas querían hablar con nosotras, por suerte estaban en la misma habitación. Cuando entramos, quería tirarme y llorar, se veían tan rotos tan… no tengo palabras para describirlo.

Mamá, la mujer que recordaba como alegre, se veía demacrada, gris; ya no tenía su brillo. Y Papá ni hablar, el hombre que recordaba como el más fuerte; se veía muy frágil tan roto que me dolía el pecho, se me quería salir el corazón de solo verlos.

Alice no estaba mejor que yo, era un mar de lagrimas, al escuchar la vos de mamá sentí que el mundo se me vino encima; solo nos decía :

-Recuerde lo mucho que las queremos, nunca lo olviden; y sea donde nos encontremos jamás nos olviden las amamos mis Princesas-y sin más mamá y papá partieron aún mejor lugar,

dejándonos solas y echas un torbellino de emociones que embriagaban solo la tristeza, perdida, dolor, un agujero que cada vez se volvía mas hondo y no tenía fin.

Al volver a casa Alice se encerró en su cuarto, yo hice lo mismo; pero me puse a analizar muchas cosas, perdí la noción del tiempo y caí en un sueño muy profundo.

En este sueño estaba vestida con una blusa blanca y unos jeans azules, mire con más atención y me encontraba en un parque, este lugar me brindaba un paz increíble que por un momento no sentí el dolor de las perdida de mamá y papá.

Camine por un rato hasta que me topé con una señora que estaba de espaldas leyendo un libro, con mucho cuidado me le acerque y le pregunte:

-Disculpe si la interrumpo pero me podría decir ¿dónde estoy?- la mujer se volteo y… no no no que pasaba, de repente sentí como las lágrimas querían salir.

-¿Ma…ma, ma..ma?.-pregunte con un nudo muy grande en mi garganta, apenas me dejaba articular las palabras.

-Si hija, soy yo-

-Mamá, mamá-dije sin poder contener las lágrimas que ya escapan libremente por toda mi cara.

-Si hija aquí estoy, te prometí que no te dejaría sola, tranquila mi niña mamá está aquí- me dijo con su tono más maternal.

-¿Pero cómo?, ¿Dónde?, ¿Por qué?- tenía tan preguntas y ni una respuesta ella con una sonrisa solo dijo:

-Tranquila mi niña sé que tienes muchas preguntas, pero ya habrá tiempo de respondértelas. Pero antes tengo algo que contarte.- yo solo asentí.

-Bueno, te acordaras que tu papá y yo fuimos a recoger una mercancía en el aeropuerto-asentí moviendo la cabeza.

-Bueno cuando volvíamos Jacob llamo a tu padre, y estuvieron discutiendo- Jacob era un socio de papá, se volvieron unidos con el tiempo.

-Bueno cuando nos dispusimos a volver, entramos al auto; y cuando ya estábamos cerca a Port Ángeles, vimos una camioneta; así que nos detuvimos para ver si necesitaban ayuda. Pero nos llevamos una sorpresa muy grande era Jacob, nos dijo que su carro había tenido una falla y que necesitaba ayuda para que lo llevaran a casa. Muy amablemente accedimos y apenas tu papá puso su pie en el pedal, Jacob nos comentó algo. Le dijo que él tenía algo que proponerle. Nos dijo que tenía una nueva idea para que la empresa diera mas frutos. Nos pidió vender cocaína, tu papa inmediatamente se negó, y eso molesto a Jacob excusándose de que volvería a pie. Así que tu papa detuvo el auto y Jacob bajo, tu papá puso un pie en el pedal y ya nos íbamos alejando cuando escuchamos el sonido de un disparo, cuando voltee mi cabeza vi a Jacob parado con un arma en las manos; y antes de que pudiéramos actuar escuchamos un segundo disparo. Lo último que recuerdo es como el auto daba vueltas y chocaba contra algo…..


End file.
